The Jungle: Legend Of The Green Eyes
by SuperAang626
Summary: After winning an essay contest for his class to travel to San Lorenzo, Arnold and his friends will soon be sent flying into a whole new world of adventure;Arnold's real reason to go;To find his parents in the vast jungle terrain.


**A/N: Hey everyone, seeing as I'm a huge fan of Hey Arnold! and after watching the episodes and reading other fan fics, I was inspired to begin writing my own version of what The Jungle Movie may have been like.**

**Seeing as this is my first HA! fan fic ever. It may take me a little while to fall completely into how the characters are like, but so far I think I've done alright.**

**I'm currently in the process of writing the seventh chapter to my CP story(Its taking me forever) but I'll try my best to update both my stories as soon as I can, work has been flat out recently so I've barely had any time to focus on fan fics(I'm surprised I managed to squeeze this one into my time table actually!)**

**Either way I hope you will enjoy the first chapter, let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Hey Arnold! the characters are the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.**

_

* * *

_

Eyes snapping open, Arnold sat bolt upright a gasp escaping past his lips as he peered at his surroundings. Hearing what sounded like the whistling effect of a passing breeze, Arnold looked straight a head of him, his features holding a questioning look **_"Where am I?"_**

_No sooner had he spoken, a blinding flash of bright, white light shot forwards swallowing the pitch blackness that had been lingering only moments before. Swiftly looking to the side and bringing an arm up to shield his eyes from the light, Arnold felt his heart beginning to race._

**_"What's happening?"_** _the now ten-year-olds voice echoed, bouncing its way back to him. Opening one eye and squinting against the bright rays of the light, Arnold caught sight of what appeared to be the outline of some strange symbol._

_As the light dimmed, Arnold lowered his arm and blinked staring as the symbol floated forwards and became fully visible before his eyes. The symbol was gold and shaped like an eye, but what really caught Arnold's attention was the bright emerald stone which made up the middle section of the eye._

_Moments passed and the symbol continued to float in mid-air, narrowing his eyes slightly Arnold was suddenly startled, as a mysterious voice echoed at him from every direction._ **_'Arnold...the one whom silenced all nature and halted the eruption of a volcano on the day of his birth, heed my warning...'_**

****"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold!" the alarm clock calling out his name, pulled Arnold from the dream he had been thrown into. Groaning just a little, he reached up his hand and slammed it down upon the head of his alarm clock, causing it to go silent.

Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting since the early sun rays that were shining through his window hurt his eyes. Sitting up, Arnold rubbed at his and went to climb out of bed, but was stopped in doing so as a rather sharp pain struck through his head.

"Ow, my head..." closing his eyes for a second, Arnold rubbed at his forehead, trying to ease the aching "Guess I didn't sleep so well." Lowering his hands to rest on either side of him, Arnold peered downwards, recalling the dream he had "What a weird dream, maybe I've read Dad's journal one too many times."

Pushing his covers back, Arnold climbed out of bed and made his way over to his closet, opening it he then reached in for some clean clothes and got changed. Making his way over to his bed side table, Arnold picked up his small blue hat and placed it upon his head, instantly his eyes fell upon the journal that he had found in the attic that day. Staring at it for a moment, he remembered the map he had found in the very back of the journal, it was the route his parents had taken when they left to go on their last trip to San Lorenzo.

Falling deep into his thoughts once more, Arnold had completely forgotten that he had to be at school, until a knock upon his bedroom door tore the ten-year-old from his thoughts "Come in" Upon permission of entry, Phil, Arnold's Grandpa poked his head in "Hey there Shortman, morning you better come down stairs for some breakfast, otherwise you'll go hungry until morning tea time!"

"Morning Grandpa, I'll be down in a minute" Arnold flashed his always happy, go-lucky Grandpa a smile with half lidded eyes. Gathering up the things he would need for school, Arnold made his way downstairs, wincing slightly from the headache that was plaguing him that morning.

Reaching the kitchen door, his Grandma suddenly shoved a spoon in front of Arnold's face, bringing him to an abrupt halt, blinking twice and the greenish goo dripping from it "Morning there Kimba, your just in time to try out this new recipe of mine!" Looking up, Arnold was greeted by his Grandma's always wacky smile.

"Morning Grandma, um what is that stuff exactly?" Arnold questioned, he arched an eye brow at it, normally his Grandma's cooking was always quite good, but the stuff that was dripping off her wooden spoon did exactly look appetizing.

Spotting his Grandpa making silent protests and hand gestures at him not to eat it, Arnold looked back at his Grandma and smiled, politely responding "I think I'll pass Grandma, I'm actually feeling a little queasy this morning."

Smile falling from her face, Grandma Gertrude looked rather concerned "Aww, sorry to hear that Kimba, maybe you should stay home from school today." Shaking his head, Arnold smiled "Its alright Grandma, I'm sure its nothing, I'll be fine."

"Hmm an upset stomach aye, hey I could always give some of my citric acid, stomach lozenges to take, they'll kill those queasy stomach acids in no time!" Phil grinned at his grandson, who felt somewhat turned off from the name "Ahh, no thanks Grandpa, I really should get going, I'll be late for class otherwise."

Bidding goodbye to his grandparents, Arnold left the boarding house followed routinely by his pet pig Abner, whom was accompanied by dozens of other animals as they all left to be outside for the morning.

It took Arnold only fifteen minutes to reach P.S. 118, other students were making their way reluctantly into the school grounds. Like always Gerald was waiting for Arnold at the gate, smiling he walked over to his best friend and they did their secret hand shake "Yo man, how are ya this morning Arnold?" Gerald questioned.

"Things are alright I guess, besides the fact I had this really weird dream, I think maybe it has something to do with my Dad's journal." Arnold had replied, raising an eye brow in question Gerald asked "Your Dad's journal, Arnold, man maybe you've been reading that things way too much, its starting to mess with ya."

Making their way through the school doors, coming face to face with the crowded hall way, Arnold just couldn't seem to shake that dream from his thoughts. He stopped at his locker and said "I'm serious Gerald, something about that dream, that weird eye symbol spoke to me and what's weirder yet, it looked exactly like the pendants that was described in my Dads journal."

Leaning his back against the locker next to Arnold, Gerald looked slightly unconvinced that his best friends dream would've meant anything "Aww come on Arnold, you don't really think that dream of yours meant anything do ya?"

Setting his books in his locker, and only keeping the ones that he would need, Arnold shut its door with a rather loud clank and gave Gerald a serious sort of expression "I'm serious Gerald, when the eye spoke it called me 'The one who silenced nature, and halted the eruption of a volcano on the day of his birth...' I don't think this is some ordinary dream, its just a feeling that I have."

Gerald let Arnold's words sink, he looked somewhat amused at what had been said to his friend in his dream "Whoa man, that's kinda strange I must admit, but come on you've only had that dream once right?" Frowning Arnold nodded "Well yeah, why do you ask Gerald?" Taking a breath, the tall haired boy replied "Unless you have the same dream over and over, every single night without fail, then maybe you can consider it means something, so I guess just see what happens man."

Musing over this for a moment; Arnold had to admit that Gerald had a point "Maybe your right Gerald, I shouldn't go jumping to conclusions, I guess I'm just sort of hoping for a sign, that's all." Gerald blinked "A sign, a sign for what Arnold?" Opening his mouth to answer, Arnold didn't get a chance too since the bell to go to class rang.

Looking over his shoulder at his class mates noisily disappearing into class, Arnold looked back at Gerald "Never mind, come on let's get to class." Once inside, both the friends took their seats, like always Arnold was greeted with a hit to the back of the neck with a paper spit ball, the moment he had sat down.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Arnold peered over his shoulder and glared in Helga's direction, who just returned the glare and spat "What!" shaking his head, Arnold let out a sigh he wasn't really in the mood to deal with Helga today.

"Class, please settle down!" Mr Simmons voice sounded out over room, it normally took more than one attempt to get their attention, but today the students took notice right away, rather pleased by this Mr Simmons announced "As most of you are probably aware of, our school will be hosting an essay contest, that will involve creative writing, it is open to all classes, whichever class has the most creative story, will win a trip to one of the most famous places ever to reside in America!"

Many of the students began to murmur away to one another; Helga didn't exactly look impressed, narrowing her eyes she scoffed "Most famous place huh, knowing that Mr Simmons he's probably talking about some sort of boring museum that he plans on dragging us all too."

Harold snorted and complained "Aww this is going to be something that we all have to write out isn't it!" Mr Simmons was reading over the details of the contest, before nodding "Well it would do us all good to write something, you never know one of you may actually win the contest!"

Most of the students appeared only half interested in the contest, noticing the non-excited features upon their faces; Mr Simmons arched an eye brow "Come on class, what's the problem, you all believe we're heading off to a boring old museum?" When none of the students responded, Mr Simmons sighed "Oh well I guess we'll just have to skip this one and let one of the other classes win the trip to San Lorenzo."

Arnold's eyes suddenly went wide, he stood abruptly "WHAT! SAN LORENZO!" Startled, most of the class gawked at him, looking around Arnold felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Silently he sat back down but pressed the subject "I say we should enter the contest, if no one else is really interested in writing an essay, then I'd be happy to give it a shot."

Helga blinked, she had been somewhat taken aback by her loves sudden outburst, while no one was looking a rather dreamy sort of look crossed her features, as she thought lovingly to herself _'Oh Arnold, so bold and always so determined to take a new challenge into your embrace, if only I had no denied my feelings for you again, after I had confessed...that could very well be me in those strong arms!' _A wheezing sound coming from the desk behind her, popped Helga's thought bubble. Narrowing her eyes, she raised her fist and gave a swift punch to Brainy's nose, causing him to topple backwards along with his chair.

Hearing the loud crash, Mr Simmons and everyone else looked in Helga' direction whom looked as innocent as what she could; the fact that Brainy was now laying flat on the floor along with his chair, his nose looking somewhat out of place caused Mr Simmons to raise his eye brows "Um Brainy are you alright?"

Scoffing once more, Helga gave a wave of her hand at Mr Simmons "He's fine!" Shaking his head, Mr Simmons then cleared his throat "I am aware that besides Arnold, none of you seem all that interested, but I can assure you, if we win this contest it'll be worth it."

Almost as if he had expected something like this to hit a bump, Mr Simmons reached under his desk and pulled out a hat that was full of folded pieces of paper. At the sight of them, the class groaned, once again it looked as if they were going to be paired up "Aww man not another stupid, pick a name out of the hat game!" Harold whined loudly "This is just gonna be exactly like that egg assignment isn't it!"

Ignoring Harold's whining, Mr Simmons strode towards the students, holding out the hat for them to pick out a slip of paper that held the name of who they were going to be paired with. Rhonda like always was the first to get dibs on one of the slips, reaching in her hand she then pulled it back out and unfolded the paper, a look of disgust crossing her face "What, I got Harold, yet again!"

Though Rhonda appeared rather disgruntled about working with him; Harold strangely became more interested in this writing essay "Aww come on Rhonda, we make a good team, and you know you like me!"

Mr Simmons stopped at Arnold's table, since Gerald was sitting just opposite him, the two best friends reached in at the same time "Man let's hope we end up working together this time Arnold, on account that you don't wanna end up with Miss-grumpy-unibrow over there..." Gerald had pretty much muttered the last part, blinking Arnold frowned he had no idea why but he felt a twinge of annoyance at what Gerald had just referred to Helga as.

Reaching as deep into the hat as he could, Arnold then pulled out a slip of paper from the very bottom, Gerald opened his and blinked "Would ya look at that I'll be working with Phoebe." Raising an eye brow he peered over in Phoebe's direction, who looked back at him and smiled.

Arnold just stared at his piece of folded paper, in a way he was half expecting to see Helga's name written on it, part of him wouldn't really mind, yet the other part was dreading the fact he'd be paired with her. Taking a breath, the ten-year-old finally unfolded his paper and sure enough the name "Helga" was written bang smack in the middle with bold black pen.

Feeling familiar eyes upon him, Arnold turned to peer over his shoulder in Helga's direction, for a split second he thought he had seen her giving him a dreamy like look, but that soon switched to a scowl "What are you looking at Football Head!" Giving his eyes a slight roll, Arnold just held up his piece of paper "Looks like we'll be working together on the essay Helga."

Helga's eyes went somewhat wide, her heart doing those familiar skips as her mind went into her girly fantasy overdrive _'What! me working along side my beloved Football Head, did I hear him right or is my ears playing the acts of cruelty on me!'_

Noticing the strange look she was receiving from Arnold, Helga snapped out of her thoughts and scoffed "Hmph! great just what I need, being stuck with you Football Head, of ALL people just to do some crumby essay, just when I thought I was going to enjoy my day as well, you had to ruin it!"

Staring at her with half lidded eyes, Arnold looked back in front of him with a sigh, mumbling to himself "Great, this is going to be a long day..." Returning to his desk, once he knew all students had a partner, Mr Simmons clapped his hands together smiling "Alright class, now that you know who you will be buddied with, I would like you and your partners to head off anywhere within the school grounds and get inspired, remember the more creativity the better chance you have to win!"

Turning his gaze to look out the window as all the students got up in a noisy hurry to leave with their partners and to go find something that will inspire them; Arnold pretty much already knew what he wanted to write, the question was would Helga corporate with him enough to allow it to be written.

_'I've just gotta win that contest...this could be my chance to find my parents!' _A rather hard whack to the back of the head forced Arnold out of his train of thought "Ow!" He turned and spotted Helga standing over him looking very impatient "Move it Football Head, we haven't got all day so get ya head out of the clouds and let's move!"

Narrowing his eyes just a little, Arnold stood "Alright, alright I'm coming." sticking her nose in the air, Helga made a 'Hmph' sort of sound and marched out of the classroom, mumbling how stupid this whole contest was. Watching her leave, Arnold lowered his gaze the chances of Helga going along with his idea of what to write looked very slim at the moment. Sighing once more, Arnold grabbed his notebook and a couple of pens and followed after his impatient partner.


End file.
